Legacy
by Pendemonium
Summary: Andy Val's life is a wreck since she last saw Kyoya. As they try to sort though their relationship, what sort of things will they face together, or even alone? Sequel to Glory, rated M for language.
1. Chapter 1

**SEQUEL! YAY!**

**So, Andy and Kyoya's relationship will be bumpy for a bit. As I wrote the first part, I listened to the song 'The Lonely' by Christina Perri. I recommend it. I'm also working on something special to say 'I'm Sorry' for killing your heart and feels. I'll probably post it on my Tumblr. Trust me, would won't want to miss it when it does happen ;D**

**Thank you all for staying with me!**

**I disclaim all that isn't mine! If someone would like to use my character in anything, just ask! Andy belongs to me.**

* * *

**_"It takes ten times as long to put yourself back together then it does to fall apart." ― Suzanne Collins_**

The worst moment was after her mother died, and the fight with Kyoya, she went back to her room. She had teammates try to stop and talk to her, but she couldn't bare to talk about any of it. Andy closed the door behind her, shutting it softly as she moved and laid on her side. The worst kind of crying is the silent one. The one where you cry silently to yourself at night and no one knows of. The kind where you want so badly to scream, but your throat tightens and you just can't make any noise. Her tears felt hot against her cool skin as she stared off into nothing. Her eyes not focused on anything. As she closes her eyes, her dreams attacked her. She imagined herself on the ground, and all around her were pieces of what was red glitter. In reality, it was fragments of her heart. They were too small to put back together... she watched herself try. Her fingers kept getting cut, and watched as no matter ho hard she tried, she couldn't get it back to what it use to be.

After the last few things she had to do in London, she left before the closing ceremony. She was along on a plane, her feet pulled up to her chest as she watched clouds sail by. After a few more days of preparation it was finally time for that day.

She didn't know how long she stood there, looking at the ground. Her hand was around the key necklace, clutching it so tightly. It's funny how fate works like that. Jill gave her the necklace, telling her that she felt like she'd need the message of it... how things like that work, it's like fate.

Andy sat down, not caring if the grass would ruin her black pants. She looked at the grave, which was next to her father's. She saw her mother's name on the stone. She's refused to cry in front of everyone there. She's been dodging people all day, especially any of the Hosts. Andy just couldn't bring herself to see any of them... to speak to any of them. She could barely even be in the same room as them.

After she left Kyoya standing out there, she went and cried, and did the last few things that, under contract, she had to do, not that her heart was into it. The hot summer heat was beating down at her as she remembers how guilty she felt leaving him outside like that. If she could, she would have never left. Her pride won't let her admit that aloud. Her heart hurt just as much it did when it was first sad... every day, she felt that pain. Everyday, what he said to her echoed in her ears.

She knew that she'd have to see him sooner or later, and talk about this. She wanted to, her mind, but her heart hurt... and she still loved him. Something like this won't change that. Andy tried to busy herself with emptying out the Japan apartment, getting ready for college. Turns out, her grandfather on her dad's side would send some money for Andy every birthday and holiday, and it was locked away. She's never even met this man, but he's provided her with enough money to get an apartment for college. She already has everything she could need for one, but now, it's a lot smaller. One room, one bathroom, one living room, one kitchen... it was all she needed. Andy made a mental note to find him, and thank him.

Letting out a shaky breath, she stands. "I love you both... I'm glad you're back together," she says before turning the entrance of the graveyard, she sees a flash of blonde hair. Walking over, she attempts to walk past, but Tamaki gently grabbed her arm, stopping her. She could have ripped her arm out of his grasp, over power him and run... but honestly, part of her wanted to hear what he had to say, and the other didn't particularly care anymore.

"I'm sorry," He says, his voice soft... like the way someone would speak to a child.

She looked up at him, her heart aching to ask about Kyoya, but her lips just wouldn't form the words. "She's with Dad now... don't be sorry for that."

"I'm not," He says, letting go of her arm, "I'm sorry for you... for having to go thought this alone. For not being the friend you needed..."

"Kyoya needed you more," She says, her voice cracking a bit.

He smiles sadly, "I'm not going to try to tell you what to do about that. You've been though a lot, and you need time to heal. But... Andy... if it takes a few weeks or even years, He'd wait for you... he is waiting for you."

"Waiting does nothing," Andy says, her words harsher than she meant.

"But in coming after you, you would have just pushed him away even farther," He says, motioning her to follow him. "Come on, you're going to dinner with me, you look like you haven't eaten since that day."

Andy freezes, looking at him.

"Kyoya won't be there. Haruhi won't be there either. I couldn't trick you like that," He says, smiling at her.

Andy follows in silence. Her home town buzzing around her as she was lead by Tamaki. Finally, he pulled her into a diner, and they took a seat in the booth at the far end.

"How have you been," He asked, genuine concern in his eyes.

Andy shakes her head, "I'm fine."

"No," He says, "You're not. If you were you'd be heartless, with the circumstances."

A waitress walks up, "So, what can I get you two to drink?"

"Sweet tea," Andy says, with Tamaki ordering the same.

"I've heard stories that the tea here in the 'South' is different that the tea we drink," He says.

"It's iced."

"Really?"

"Yes," Andy says, glazing over the foods available.

Tamaki smiles, looking over the menu. "Would you like to know how Kyoya has been?"

Andy closed her eyes. Her mind was telling her no, that it would just hurt... but the fragments of her heart were screaming yes and, in the end, that overpowered everything. Her love for him would never leave, and she knows that... she needed to know how he was. "Yes."

He flips a page, and keeps looking though the items of food, "He's... rarely spoken. Honestly, he went back to being just like how he was when I first met him... only worse. When he does speak, it's either something mean, or emotionless. He's not meaning to do it, but he doesn't know what else to do, because he's never given his whole heart into anything... and he did for you... and it's broken. A broken heart is worse than anything, especially to Kyoya. He won't admit it, but he doesn't know what do to with himself. You understand that feeling."

"What he said-"

"I know," Tamaki says, looking up, "I'm not making excuses for him. What he said was wrong. I didn't have to tell him that, since he told me. That night... that night was the last time I saw him show genuine emotions. I've never seen him so sad. For whatever it's worth, I know he didn't mean what he said... and you know it, deep down."

Andy looks up from her menu, "But that doesn't stop it from hurting!"

"It doesn't."

"I told him... I told him I didn't believe in love for a long time," She says, frowning. "I thought it was just some bullshit people just throw themselves into. I thought everyone who did it was an idiot because they all got their hearts broken, and they got used and rejected... I didn't want that. Then I had to met the two of you in that office. Of all the fucking people in the world, it was the two of you. Kyoya honestly changed that belief I had. I told him that." Andy pauses as the waitress comes back, setting down two drinks.

"What can I get y'all to eat?"

Tamaki gives her a slightly confused look, "A grilled cheese?"

"Bread and cheese," Andy says, "And I'd like just a plate of french fries please."

As she walks away with their order, Tamaki looks at her, "Y'all?"

"It's Southern slang. It means 'you all'."

"Fascinating," He says, smiling.

"I've never been so hurt in my life," Andy admits, "And I've been used... thrown away... forgotten about..."

"Neither has he," Tamaki said, "You said some horrible things too. He's hurt you badly, and that is easily seen, but you did the exact same thing to him."

Andy paused, not speaking. Her mind went over that moment. She remembered everything she said... Andy filched at her own words... they were harsh, and mean and just as cruel. "Tamaki," She says, "Will you just tell me what to do about all this?"

"No," He says, "You have to figure that out on your own. I'm sorry."

Andy signs, taking a sip of her tea.

"I can tell you my opinion, though."

"Go on."

"I think you and Kyoya need to talk with one another, face to face, alone. You both need to try and sort this out. I won't lie to you... there is a possibility it won't work out... but you'll never know unless you try."

Andy sits there in silence, thinking over the words he's said. "I have to move in my apartment, and attend this 'welcome' thing... after I have a week before classes and soccer stuff. I'll be in Boston for some talks of possibly playing the the professional soccer league there after college, since I'll only be in school for two seasons... but anyways... I suppose I'd ask you that if he wants to try and work this out, to meet me at Caffe Paradiso."

Tamaki smiles, "Alright."

After their food, Andy went back to her apartment and got the furniture moved in. She left the walls bare and just set up her bed before looking at the ceiling, hoping that she didn't just make a big mistake...

She wanted to see him... but she didn't. She missed him, and his smile and hugs and their conversations and witty banter... She missed having someone there to tell her good luck, to tell her how special she is. She even missed him telling her she's beautiful, even if she didn't think so. She missed everything about him... and yet, her heart still hurts at the thought of him.

Freshman orientation went well, as did the first meeting with the coach. Andy got a few weird looks from the other players. Some looks of aw, some of... mixed feelings. Andy wasn't effected by any of it.

"Everyone where will have to earn their place on this team," head coach Anson Dorrance says. "Just because you were your high schools top goalkeeper, or had the most goals of the season, or are even on the national team, doesn't mean you'll automatically get a starting position."

Andy nods, because that's the way it's suppose to be.

He then, took his clipboard, and started to give away numbers. Then, when he got to number 21, he just grinned, "Andy."

Smiling, Andy nods, "Thank you."

"My condolences," He says, giving her a small look of understanding.

She didn't know what to reply to that, so she just remind silent as the rest of the numbers were given out. Practices started in two weeks, after the first few days of practice. Though their first games were not for a while.

"Um... coach?"

He looks over at her, "Val?"

"Victory tour games... is that going to be a problem? I could just stay here, if it is."

"I'm not going to make you stay here," He says, "You accomplished something amazing with your teammates, you all should celebrate. It won't be a problem. Just be prepared to earn your spot each time after you've been away."

"Yes, sir," She says, "Thank you."

Andy turns, and walked out the door.

It seemed like everything flew past her as she went to Boston. A new women's professional league was starting. Andy attended a meeting, and was asked about playing on that team when the time come for her. She said she wasn't closed to any teams, so if they wanted her, they could have her. Part of her didn't want to play for the Atlanta Beat... she didn't really want to go there anymore. Her heart couldn't take it. So, she signed for a three season contract that, after her collegiate career, she'd play for the WPSL, and she'd be picked thought the draft system.

Professional soccer... the career of her dreams... and yet, Andy couldn't bring herself to be happy. She checked her phone, seeing numerous text messages from teammates. Hope texted her once, telling her 'It hurts, but you'll get thought this'.

As she walked closer and closer to Caffe Paradiso, her heart started to warm and sink at the same time. She arrived early, so she went and ordered some two cups of coffee. One Cappuccino, and one just straight black. She took off her hoodie, waiting. Nervousness and excitement built up in her. She watched out the window as she sat far from the door. People passed by, all wearing coats and gloves. IT was a cold snap, in the middle of summer, but apparently, that was normal here. She heard the bell above the door ringing as she kept sitting there, watching everyone. She knew it was him, and she looked over just as he sat down.

All the pain in her heart magnified, as did the longing and the need to hug him, and be with him.

"Hey,"Andy says, gently pushing the black coffee over to him as she took a sip of her own.

"Hello," He says. His eyes looking at her. She looked like she was fine, but the second he saw her eyes, he could tell it was like her whole world crashed down... she was a lost little kid who didn't know what to do. She noticed he looked like when they first met. His walls were up, and it was difficult to see how he truly was feeling. She knew, though, he wasn't alright.

There was a brief moment of awkwardness. It terrified Andy, so she just let out an exasperated sigh, "So... I've just... I've got to say it." She stared at him, "I'm sorry."

He gave her a puzzled look, "Why?"

Andy smiled a bit, "You really don't know what?"

"Not at all," He says taking a drink. After, he looked out the window. "I was the one that lied. I was the one who said that."

"But just because you lied, and just because my mother had just passed away didn't excuse my actions," Andy says, "I treated you so badly..."

He smiles sadly to himself, "You did... but, I could never hold it against you."

"But you need to," Andy says, "I need to be responsible for what I said... and it was wrong."

He looked at her, "After that happened... I honestly wondered how you could do that... say those things. But I understood, because I did the same. I spoke out of anger, just as you did. We were both wrong in this."

Andy nods, "Kyoya... I'm willing to try again... for us to try again. If that's what you want."

He looked at he for a while. He honestly didn't exactly that. He never thought she'd want to try again, to work things out. There was not doubt in his mind that he wanted to try again. "Why?"

Andy smiled, "Because, you idiot, I love you, and I forgive you... it'll take some time, for this heart to heal from what you said... but I love you more than I could ever be angry at you, and nothing is ever going to change that."

Kyoya nodded, "I want to try this again too."

"So," Andy says, "I guess that leaves us with this." She left up her right hand, her pinky out, "I promise that I'll try to work on my anger, if you promise to work on yours too."

Even if it was a childish and silly thing to do, he couldn't help but doing it. His little finger curled around hers as she smiled, "I promise."

Andy removed her finger from his, taking another sip of her drink.

"How did you forgive me?" He asked, "I wouldn't have..."

Andy looked him in the eyes, "For what my Mom did? Because I guess it was for my best interest. Because you kept it from me? You wanted to help her, and me. For what you said?" She stops, looking down at her own hands, "Because, honestly, I've forgiven you since the moment you said it."

Kyoya was shocked at that. He'd done the same for her, as well, but if it was anyone else but her, he'd never forgive them. Before he even met her, he wouldn't have forgiven any of it at all. He'd hold it against that person for the rest of their life... but not her.

Andy smiled, as they sat there and spoke like they use to. Andy could feel the pieces of her heart come together, little by little and one by one, each piece starting to fall into it's place. It wasn't fixed, and there was still a bit of tension in the air, but his could be saved. It was like before the final even happened, how they could just speak with one anther about everything. They spoke about Andy's college and Kyoya's schooling, and even about what Andy's grandfather did for her. Kyoya even told Andy that Fuyumi just told him that her and her husband were going to be having their first child soon. Andy immanently took his phone and congratulated her, wishing her the best of health. Andy was thankful that Fuyumi didn't asked about them, and how their relationship was. She probably knew it wasn't the time. As the hours went by and the people slowly started to leave, soon they were told that the cafe was closing Andy looked at the clock and saw it said two in the morning. Grabbing their coats, they left out the door, the cold air hitting them like bricks. They both turned the same way, and their footsteps echoed around them.

"I have a favor to ask," Andy says, as they walk along the almost deserted street.

He looks over at her, "Yes."

"I need you to tell me you'd do it before I ask."

"This isn't a ploy or a trick, is it?"

"No," she says, "I'm not clever enough to trick you. The only times I do it's because you made a mistake."

"I'll do it."

Andy reached into her pocket, and pulls out a large metal disk. She ran her hand down the purple ribbon, looking at the engravings. She thrusts the gold medal into his hands, looking up at him as she stopped walking. "I... I can't stand looking at this right now... I just can't have it... It reminds me of her... of Mom." She placed it into his hands, letting it go slowly. They felt like she remembered, his hands. The touch was light, but it was enough to send memories flying in her brain. Urges to hug him, to hold him, to kiss him were hard for her to fight off, but she did. Her heart wanted it, but her mind told her not to.

"I'll hold on to it," He says, looking at it. It was the first time he ever stopped to look at it. It was heaver that he thought it would be. The fact that she was trusting him with it... something that she worked so hard to get... he took it at a sign. A sign that she was willing to put it all in again, to trust him again... that meant more to him that he could ever explain. "Isn't there a case for this?"

"I lost it," Andy says.

He shakes his head at her as he put it into his pocket, "It'll be safe with me."

Andy smiled, and turned to go down a different street. They were at where his housing was. "I... I suppose I'll see you."

He nods. As she turns and walks away, Kyoya looked at her. "Adeline!"

She turned back around, "What?" Her heart fluttered at her name, and the way he said it. Her heart hammering in her chest as she had to fight from running back to him.

"You look beautiful tonight."

For a moment, it was like time stood still. There was no movement around them as they stared at one another. Everything she missed about him just hit her. Him saying that to her, like he always did... Andy just completely gave in. She couldn't take it anymore, she couldn't fight the love and passion she felt anymore. The weeks of not seeing him, or not talking with him, or not kissing him have all caught up to her now. She refused to fight it anymore. She ran back over to him, her arms holding the front of his coat as her lips collided with his. Her brain was telling her to stop, but she ignored it. She needed him, and his kisses and hugs and touches. All the days without him seemed to blur together, and she everyday, she missed him. She was lonely without him.

Kyoya's arms went around her, holding her close as he kissed her back. He didn't care if they were outside, or if someone could see. He needed her. He needed to kiss her, to show her he loved her. All of their pain, hurt, love and passion went into the kiss. They knew it would take some time to fix it all, and to fully trust one another again... but the physical need didn't care about that.

As they parted, Kyoya placed a kiss on her forehead.

Andy knew, at that moment, if they both work at it, this can be fixed... and that it was more than worth it to try. After a few moments of staying like that, they parted their ways. Andy back to North Carolina the next day. Knowing the distance between them... both of them didn't like it. They knew it would be harder to fix this while their apart. To not see one another everyday...

Kyoya walked into his room, looking up and seeing a very tired Tamaki and Haruhi waiting for him. Kyoya knew the two of them would be there, it was no surprise.

"How was she," Haruhi asked, leaning against the back of the couch.

"She looks... ok," He says, starting to take off his coat.

"Have you both... talked," Tamaki asked.

"No, we stood there staring at one another the entire time," He replies, the sarcasm rolling off his tongue before he could stop it.

Haruhi smiles, "You've both decided to work on it, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Good," Haruhi says, "You've been miserable without her."

Kyoya doesn't reply to that as he carries his coat to his room, "Goodnight."

"I suppose that means I should leave," Haruhi says, turning and going back to her dorm.

"Bye Haruhi" Tamaki yells as Kyoya shut his door. He hands up his coat, taking the medal out of the pocket. The cool metal was shining in the light of his room as she opens the drawer of his bedside table, placing it in there to keep it safe.

Today was a good day... better than the last ones. As he and Andy laid down to sleep, their thoughts drifted back to their encounter that day... and to their kiss. It was like, for a moment, it didn't happen... her mother dying and their fight. For a moment, they were their old selves, just living in a moment and stealing another kiss.

Moments like that are the ones worth living for.

_**"I can't promise you a perfect relationship, but what I can promise you is that as long as we're trying, I'm staying." - Unknown**_


	2. Chapter 2

**So, the way this will work is it'll be 'time skippy-ish'. I aware that that isn't a term, but I figured you all want to read more about Andy AND Kyoya, not about Andy training day in and day out, playing college games and such. It'll focus mainly on them, or, well, try to.**

**Though, this one starts with preparing for the first game of the 'Fan Tribute Tour' for winning the gold. But before going to New York, it starts with a meeting again.**

**I'm sorry... I just got really really sick. Everything is looking up, but I just caught a bit of a cold is all. I'm sorry for leaving you guys for so long.**

**Thank you for being patient! Thank you for sticking with me!**

* * *

**_""Sometimes it takes a good fall to really know where you stand" — Paramore  
_**

It was a month and a half later, as Andy ordered a hot chocolate and sat at the same cafe she met Kyoya in the first time. Books open in front of her as well as a notebook where she was taking notes as she waited. Since their first meeting, they'be been talking more, on the phone and such. Everything was falling back into place, but Andy still felt some reservations about all of this. She's not use to forgiving people knows she'll be defensive and cautious for a while. She's also been getting calls from Honey, Mori, Kaoru and Hikaru as well. It was nice to have them again, even if they were a world away. But it was like everything was becoming how it use to be, all happiness and friendship...

Andy missed her mother, so much. It was like with her father. She only had her for a little while, and she was ripped away from her. The only comforting thought is that somewhere, be it in space, heaven, or whatever it is, her mom and dad were together again. Mom did try to date after him, but none of it ever worked out. Jonathan Val was the only man for Melissa. Now, they were reunited, and, hopefully, looking down at her.

She would give anything for advice from both of them. She'd do anything to have just an hour with her father... Andy really wanted to know how he felt about her and her career. An hour with her mother, just to hug her and tell her sorry, and to have them together, to tell them she loved them so much. Andy knew that they could see her and hear her, but she wished she could see them so much.

Her collegiate career has been going great. So far, UNC only lost one game, and that was to Stanford. Andy was so frustrated that day. Losing... it's not something Andy had to deal with often on the National team. After all, this team has only lost five games under Pia as a coach. It mind boggling. Now, she has to face that it's a possibility, and that drove Andy nuts.

The team was nice enough to her, which was cool. After they got through asking her about playing on the national team, and Andy had to get over the fact that this isn't the same team as the national one. She has to get use to a new team, and new teammates, and how they play the game differently than those who she is use to. Andy just saw it as an opportunity to get better as a player.

Four games under her belt, she was getting happier than she was before. Classes were going pretty well... except her math one. She constantly had to text Kyoya, asking him how something was done. The texts like that shocked Kyoya when he first got them. However, now that they were more frequent, it became easy to just slip back into their old relationship.

For Kyoya, his classes were going fine, as he expected. Tamaki and Haruhi dragged him out every weekend, making sure he doesn't just hide away all the time, much to his displeasure. Tamaki and Haruhi have became a lot closer than ever, and he knew something was going to happen soon between them. He was happy for the two of them, but, really, it just reminded him that Andy wasn't there.

Now, Kyoya can live away from her, knowing that she didn't hate him. He can do it, since they were talking a lot more now, but he still misses her... and he knew that would never go away while she was gone.

However, as he walked down the street, with Tamaki and Haruhi behind him, he was happy. He looked into the windows, seeing her. She was looking over some books, writing something in a notebook. As he pushed the door open, her eyes stayed on the book. Soon, he took the seat in front of her, as Tamaki and Haruhi took the other two seats at the table. Tamaki opened his mouth, probably to screech how happy he was she was there. Andy just held up a finger, pausing him. She took out a highlighter and highlighted something. Then, she closes it and looked up. "Alright," She says, "Continue."

"Hello Auntie," Tamaki says, grinning and he leaned over the table to hug her.

Andy smiles, "Hello, there."

As Andy says hello to Haruhi, her eyes met Kyoya's "Hiya," She says leaning over the table and hugging him. He hugged her back, not being able to hold back a smile.

Tamaki stands, "Haruhi, Kyoya, would you both like something?"

Haruhi asks for a tea, while Kyoya get's his usual black coffee.

"If you'd get me another hot chocolate, I'd appreciate it," She says, "Oh, and some Tiramisu too?"

"Sure," He says, walking off.

Andy shuts the book, "I. Hate. Biology."

"Required course," Haruhi asks.

"Yeah," She says. "I've got six classes and a free period in my day. I have a math class and a science class this semester and the next, as well as next year. The rest are all writing classes."

"Four year degree in two," she asks.

"Yeah," Andy says, stretching. "It's freezing here, by the way."

"It's a three degree difference," Kyoya says.

"Humidity," Andy says, "It makes it feel warmer than it actually is."

Tamaki comes back, carefully setting down all the drinks, as well as Andy's dessert.

Andy smiles, picking up a fork.

"When and where is the game," Tamaki asks, smiling.

"Sahlen's Stadium, Rochester, New York, at 2:30 PM," Andy says, "Funny how we start at Abby's hometown."

"Will you be ok," Kyoya asks.

Andy takes a bite, thinking for a second, "First game without Mom... well... It'll be hard. I'm pretty sure I can do it, though. At least, that's what I hope, or else it'll be a nine to five for me."

"Nine to five," Tamaki asks, before taking a sip of his drink.

"A desk job," Andy says, "A paper pushing, pencil skirt wearing, asshole boss type job."

"I can't imagine you in a job like that," Haruhi admits.

Andy nods, eating another bite of cake. She let them speak casually with one another as she eats her food. As she sets the fork down, she looks up at Kyoya.

"So, apparently, my grandfather had like this trust fund set up for me," She says, taking a drink of her hot chocolate.

"The one you never met," He questions.

"Yeah," She says.

"You've never met him?" Tamaki frowns, "Why not?"

"He didn't approve of my mom and dad when they were young," She says, "And he's got a very... dangerous lifestyle?"

"That doesn't mean you leave out family," Tamaki says, leaning towards her.

"You guys are more of my family that he ever was," She says, "It's hard to feel that bond with someone who never was in my life, who never tried to be in my life. Why should I feel that way when, to him, I might as well not be family at all."

"You at least owe him a thank you," Haruhi says.

"I don't owe anyone anything," Andy says, "Nor does anyone owe me anything. All squared away in my mind."

Haruhi looks to the girl next to her, "Are you ok? You're more... angry, than normal."

Andy looks down at her book, "I'm just sick of all the pity looks I'm getting, from everyone. My new teammates, my professors... I'm fine. Things happen in life, and you just have to work at it. If it can't be changed, then it can't, but if it can, you try. I don't need constant reminders every time when I see someone's eyes."

Kyoya closes his eyes, "You're not fine."

Andy glanced at him, "Oh, really?"

"You look like you haven't slept in days," He says, "Besides that Tiramisu, I'm willing to bet you haven't eaten either."

Andy glares, pouting a little. "Jeeze, and I an open book? Holy shit."

Kyoya says nothing, just gives her a concerned look.

"I'll go eat something, alright," She says, "And I have no choice but to sleep soon anyways."

"You could always ask for help," Tamaki says, a small frown on his face.

"After years of being on my own, it's a hard habit to break," Andy says. "Everyone is always willing to tell you they'd help if you need it, but when you actually need it, everyone is no where to be found..." She stops, closing her eyes, "It's like... if people see you as 'strong' they figure you don't need help, that if they ignore you, you'll pull through on your own. That isn't the case, and it never will be the case. No one is strong all the time... no one."

"Then why are you pushing us away, when we're just trying to be the ones there for you," Kyoya asks.

Andy smiles sadly, "I hate when you do things like that."

"You're trying to avoid the question," Haruhi says.

"Years of practice," Andy says, "After so many years of just me, myself and I... it just becomes a habit."

"Then break it and tell us what's wrong," Tamaki says, smiling at her, "You'll be fine. All of us here love you, and we're willing to help."

"I know," Andy says, "I know." She sighs, looking up, "I'll try not to do it anymore. I'll make an effort. It won't change overnight, but I'll try."

"That's all we ask," Haruhi says, smiling.

Andy nods, listening to the conversations that started to take place, and chiming in when she felt the need. Soon, however, she needed to be back at the airport. Hugging them bye, Andy hugged everyone. She looked up at Kyoya, a smile on her face. "You take care of yourself," Andy says,hugging him. The hug lingered longer than the ones she gave Haruhi and Tamaki.

"I will," He says, hugging her back.

She stands on her tiptoes, kissing him on the cheek softly, "I'll see you again soon."

Before he could say anything else, she was off, sprinting away. Over the people in the street, Kyoya could hear something about her 'being late'.

At the airport in New York, it was big, busy and loud. Andy barely made her plane in time, but she got there. She then met up with her teammates, giving everyone hugs. Abby took Andy and wrapped her arm around her neck, "My Gators are gonna wipe the floor with you next week!"

Andy smiles, "I could beat your Gators blindfolded!"

"Ouch," She says, smiling. "Nice going so far, kiddo."

"It's hard," Andy says, "I have to get use to different people... it's weird."

Abby grins, looking out to the sea of people as the rest of the team gets their bags. "It's hard, but it'll make you a better player... not that YOU of all people need it!"

Andy smiles. Soon they all get out the airport and into a bus, driving to a hotel near the stadium. Then, it was the same old thing. Practice, practice, practice. There's something satisfying, Andy thinks, about doing something like this. She's proud of her work, of her career.


	3. Chapter 3

**Next part! **

**So, anyways, I'll try to get these out more often. I have good news, thought! I'm completely cancer free... I did it, I beat it. And, I can honestly say, it was thanks to all of you. Thank you so, so much, for encouraging me and giving me something to focus on other than being consumed by self pity. For all the kind words, for all the times anyone of you have told me Andy has helped you... that I've helped you. Just... thank you. You all will never know how thankful I am. You all will never know how just I cherish you all. Thank you. Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**Anyways... um... some Andy Kyoya time later in this, and for the next couple of chapters will be them and the occasional Tamaki and Haruhi with them. I hope I'm not making it seems as if I'm fixing their relationship too fast. It'll never really be what it was, their relationship, but it will turn into something new and even more beautiful.  
**

**Thank you guys again.**

* * *

**_"I've always found myself to come out stronger than before. If you don't let something break you, you're going to come out stronger in the end." - Hope Solo  
_**

Andy was looking up at the ceiling, her thoughts circling her head as she can't help but to think of New York. The day before the game, after practice Andy was walking with Hope to get some coffee, and she saw him. A man who, without a doubt, was related to her father. Their eyes locked, and she saw her father's eyes. As Andy told Hope she'd he right back, she looked back to where he was and he was gone.

For the first time in her life, she saw her grandfather. He looked to be forty, but Andy knew he was older than that. He sure did look like a person who would be in cahoots with a mafia of some sort. His red hair with a little grey here and there was slicked back, and he was in a suit. Andy couldn't tell you the brand, but when she described it to Kyoya later, he said it was possibly worth a lot. He looked at her in complete shock. Was he angry she was in town? Happy?

Andy rolls her eyes at her own thoughts. Who cares what he thinks about her. He was never there before, and. since he ran, he clearly didn't want to be in her life. Period, end of story.

Besides, she had bigger problems... like how in the hell will she keep her scholarship now?

Last week was the last game Pia would coach as the U.S. head coach. She was leaving with a record, before that days win, of ninety three games won, four tied, and only five losses in five years. The game started out fun. Andy got a goal in the first half, chipping one over the keeper who was too far off her line. She also assisted to a goal by Shannon.

The second half, Andy got another goal. Honestly, she was just lucky. Abby blasted one at the goalkeeper. She got it, and it bounced off the keeper's hands and toward Andy. Andy just kicked the ball in midair before it could touch the ground, a volley. Went right in. Then, as Andy was closing in on the goal once more, Andy was tackled. As soon as she felt it, she knew it wasn't good. She felt the snap in her leg, and she knew her leg was broken. Both the tibia and fibula were snapped. Andy crashed to the ground, tears coming to her eyes. She felt a hand on her back and Abby looking down at her. As soon as Andy told Abby what she thought, Abby nodded. Abby understood, she broke the same bones, before the 2008 Olympics, no less.

As Kyoya watched this unfold from a T.V. in his room, he wanted to be there for her. Seeing her curled in a ball, as the paramedics started to walk towards her with a stretcher. He watched her wave them off, as the goalkeeper coach and the fitness coach helped her off the field. They wrapped her leg and found her some crutches as she sat on the bench and saw Alex Morgan take her place on the field.

After the game, there was some things shown, videos and such, as the team gathered around Pia. Last game, they gave her a guitar that they all signed, for a going away present.

It was all the players talking about Pia as a coach, and how much she'd helped them. Andy faced showed up on the screen and it show her laugh. The video Andy smiled and said, "I owe everything to Pia. If she wasn't willing to take a chance on me, who was a no one, a kid, I wouldn't have any of this. So, thank you, Pia, for being the first to believe in me, even when I didn't believe in myself."

An hour later, Kyoya's phone rang. She called and told him the news, how she'd need another surgery. He listened as she cussed and hissed in pain whenever it moved.

"It'll be fine, Adeline," He says.

"What if I lose my scholarship," She asks, her voice small.

Kyoya really didn't have an answer for that. He knew that she adored playing college soccer. The rest of it, she could do without, but she still wanted to play in college.

"It takes four months, give or take a week, to heal from this," He says, "you still have six months left of the season. You could still be there for the NCAA championship."

Andy was silent. On her end, tears fell from her eyes as she tried to hold back sobs, failing desperately. "All she wanted me to do was go to college, Kyoya... I need to keep this... especially since now I'm not getting the money from the victory tour games... all that bonus money. If It was just two more games, I could have paid for it."

Kyoya frowns. He hated hearing her like this. "I co-"

"I'm not taking money from you," she said, her voice strong on this subject. She dries her eyes, trying to regain control of her emotions.

"Adeline," He says, "Really, it's no big deal."

"Except I'd have to deal with your stepmother talking all about my 'only wantin' you for your money'," she says, "Seriously, Japan is pretty fucked up about shit like that. Most of y'all think the worst of things."

Kyoya couldn't help but smirk at that. Her accent was coming out. "Adeline, you're worried about something that has not even happened yet, or will almost never happen."

"I know," she says, "But... it's just this new experience with playing with different people is so fun."

"You don't want to fail your team," He says.

"I don't," she says.

"Adeline, you couldn't help what happened. I'm sure they'll understand."

As they got off the phone, Andy promised to speak to him and let him know what was going on. As other calls were made, Andy flew away, and started to mentally prepare herself. That lead to how, currently, Andy was sitting in a bed and thinking about her grandfather. She was back in Atlanta. She was in the hospital, waiting for her surgery.

The door opens as a blonde person walks in, a smile on her face. Angelea Hangler looks at her leg and lets out a low whistle, "you sure do know how to injure yourself in just the worst way possible."

"Oh shush," she says, "Who's my surgeon?"

"Gregory Hunter," She says, "Best we got here. I'll be his assistant."

"Make sure he doesn't screw up my leg, ok?"

She smiles, "I'll make sure he doesn't." She sits on the bed, looking over at her, "How are you holding up?"

Andy frowned, "As well as I could be about... it."

It. Her mother's death... she couldn't bare to say that anymore. So, it was just now 'it'. The pain, while it's not exactly fading, but, it no longer took up all her thoughts. She knew her mother would hate it if it did. But the emotions of her loss were still as intense as ever. It doesn't help that every time that she thinks about it, it's also tagged along with the memory of Andy and Kyoya's fight.

Andy took a deep breath as her door opens and the surgeon comes in. She spoke with him and kept her face calm. She was scared on the inside. She hates surgery. She hates them a lot. She hates the feeling of being put under. She also hated how she acted when she first woe up from being knocked out. She acts like a drunk, it's just horrible.

Soon, Andy feels a needle in her arm, and her eyes flutter close.

* * *

"I'm so damn slow," Andy groans, pouting. After her surgery, she took a trip to see Kyoya, since she had about five days before she had to be back at school. She knocks on the door, trying to ignore the whistles from the guys in the hall. She WAS in the guy's dorms, after all. In all honesty, she was sick of these cat calls now. She had to climb four stories of steps, because the damn elevator is broke, and it took her about forty-five minutes. She was in a cast and sweats for crying out loud!

Just as Kyoya open his door, a guy walked by and gave Andy's butt a pinch.

So, when Kyoya opened the door, his first sight was of Andy turning and just punching a guy in the face.

"You bitch," He says, holding his jaw, his eyes glaring at her.

"You pinched my ass," Andy said, "You deserve it." Turning and dismissing the guy, she looked at Kyoya, "Hello."

"Nothing is ever boring with you around," He says, a small smirk coming to his face.

"Well, I had to get even with him, since now my ass is going to have a bruise the size of Texas," she says, as Kyoya hold the door open and let's her in. "Besides, you're not angry or anything he just did that?"

"While I am, I find that you can take care of yourself," He says, shutting the door. "What I'm more concerned about is how exactly did you get here?"

"Train," Andy says, "It was fun. Felt like I was on my way to Hogwarts." Andy smiles over at Kyoya, before sitting on his bed and dropping the crutches. "I hate these damn things," she says, a small pout coming to her face.

"You need them."

"Do I really?"

Kyoya gave Andy the looks she likes to call the 'are we really going to argue about this' look.

"The cast is hard enough to stand on," she mutters.

"I'm going to assume you want to continue your career, so the only logical and completely safe way to get back to play is to do what your doctor tells you," He says.

"Does that include you, Dr. Ootori," Andy says, sarcasm clear in her words.

Kyoya looks at Andy, "Well, normally one doesn't start foreplay like that." Kyoya couldn't hide his smirk as he watched her face turn red.

"Shut it," Andy says, "Just... what's going on with you?"

He sat down next to Andy, telling her about his classes and what he was doing. He also told her storied of Tamaki and Haruhi dragging him all over, being 'tourists'. Andy laughed at the one where Tamaki accidentally bumped into Kyoya, who fell into a fountain.

"I can't get that imagine out my mind," Andy says as she was lying back, tears falling from her eyes as she kept laughing.

"Adeline, have you taken too much pain medication," Kyoya asks, causing her to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Andy takes a few minutes to calm herself down. "No," she looks up at him, "I just missed this is all."

"No crazy stories on your end," He asks.

"Nope," she says, "Well, none that are 'Host Club' level crazy."

"No one should want that level of insanity," Kyoya mutters, causing Andy to laugh once more. He smiles, he did miss this. He missed her laugh and her being so close. It's not the same on a phone.

Andy sits up, looking at Kyoya. "I missed you."

"I missed you as well," He says.

Andy smiles, turning and hugging him. "I'm sorry," Andy says.

"For what," He asks.

"I honestly just don't know," She says, closing her eyes as she feels comfort once again in his arms. It was just like old times... it felt the exact same. Sure, there's a lot more emotional baggage now, but in this moment, that didn't matter to Andy. She just closed her eyes and feels that since of comfort again.

After a few minutes, it didn't take Kyoya long to figure out that Andy fell asleep like that. He smiles, and gets her into the bed, covering her with the blanket. While he wanted to just lay there with her, he wasn't sure how she'd take it, so he just went over to the couch, and, with the other pillows from the bed, decided that was where he'd sleep.

Neither of them could honestly remember what it felt like to hug the other without it feeling forced or awkward. For the first time in a long time, it didn't feel that way at all. It felt just warm and loving...

It felt like they were making progress with working it out.


	4. Author's Note, Sadly

**I know so many of you are waiting patiently for the next part. Thank you so much for that, but it's been a long time since I've been home, and with my family for a holiday without there being a hospital... so I really just hope you guys understand.****I just want to be with my family for a bit. To hug them and make cookies and decorate the tree and figure out what to get my Mom for always being the rock in my life... for being my protector and fighter and everything I want to be in a person. I just want that family time that I didn't have for all the other holidays I missed out, Halloween, my birthday... I even missed Thanksgiving because they wanted me in to watch and check some things. I just want my Mom, my Dad, and my younger sister. I just don't want to waste the time that I've been given, I want to spend some of it on them...**

**I know it's a bit selfish, to leave you guys hanging... but I promise, after Christmas, I'll post a part. You guys have had the majority of my time for a while, and I just want to make sure my family knows how much I love them and appreciate all they have given up for me.**

**I really hope you understand. I really hope I'm not being too selfish.**

**But most of all, I wish you all Merry Christmas, or Hanukkah, or Winter Solstice, or Saturnalia, or Kwanzaa or if you don't celebrate any, just a joyous time.**

**Thank you all for sticking with me, and helping me so much over the past months.**

**_'If you love life, don't waste time, for time is what life is made up of' - Bruce Lee  
_**


	5. Chapter 4

**So, my favorite character in Naruto just died. I literally cried. And when I get upset, I write. So you all get a part now because I just couldn't stop writing.**

**I hope you all have wonderful everything and new year. And thank you guys so much for understanding. I can not explain now happy every message I've gotten have made me. Thank you.**

* * *

_**"I am seeking, I am striving, I am in it with all my heart." - Vincent van Gogh**_

Adeline takes a long sip of her milkshake, looking at all the the shelves of all the food as they pass her. "Wait," She says, looking at the shelves.

Haruhi stops the cart, "What is it?"

"That," Andy says, pointing, "A microwaveable brownie, with caramel?!"

Haruhi takes it of the shelf, handing it to Andy.

The two females decided they'd go and spend some time together and go shopping for what they would be having for lunch. Andy was in the cart, as Haruhi pushed it around, since Andy refused to use the riding cart. So, Andy hopped over and into the metal cart. She told Haruhi that it wouldn't bruise her ego as much as the riding cart would.

"What will we have for lunch," Haruhi asks, looking at Andy.

"I want mashed potatoes," Andy says, "You all can have whatever else you want, I just require that."

"Alright," she says.

"There's these bags of cut and skinned potatoes that you can just microwave and mash," Andy says, "To the freezer section!"

Soon, the two women decided they'd have baked chicken, fresh salad, corn and mashed potatoes. As they started to head to the check out, andy's phone rang.

"Hello," The red head asked. not looking at the number.

"Hello," A bright voice says on the other end.

"Holy shit," Andy swears, her eyes becoming wide with surprise.

As Haruhi looked on, she couldn't tell what was going on. She listened in as Andy scheduled something for when she get's back to UNC. Andy hung up after a goodbye. Looking up at Haruhi, Andy points, "Do you think we could go look at the make up?"

Haruhi gave her a look, "Who was that, Andy?"

"An interview," She says, "Possibly the hardest interview I'll ever do."

"Ok," she says, turning the cart to the make up.

"It was Oprah Winfrey," Andy says, "And she requested an interview... with me, no less... holy shit."

Haruhi smiled, turning the cart back around.

"What are you doing," Andy asks, looking up at her and taking another sip of her drink.

"You DON'T need make up for this," Haruhi said, looking forward, past Andy. "You don't need anything of the sort, because you never wear it. All you need is who you are. People love you for you, Adeline Val. People think you're beautiful even when you're a sweating mess. You don't need any of that superficial beauty."

Andy smiled at Haruhi, trying to hold back tears, "Thank you."

Haruhi smiles down at her, "How about we stop and get you another milkshake? Calcium is good for your bones."

Andy nods, and starts to hand Haruhi the groceries around her. As they were rung up, Andy paid for the groceries, telling Haruhi not to tell Kyoya.

"It'll be fine," Andy says, "Soon, U.S. Soccer will give the players our bonuses for winning Gold."

"How much are you getting, if you don't mind me asking," Haruhi asks as Andy maneuvers her way out of the cart.

"$50,000," Andy says, "I was thinking about getting a car... so it would be easier to see you guys more often."

"What are you looking at?"

"A Jeep," Andy grins, "In bright green. It'll take up most of the money, but it's worth it."

"A Jeep is the first car you want to own?"

"Perfect for muddy soccer gear," Andy nods.

"Perfect for you, really."

Andy smiles as she opens the door of the rented car and jumps into the drivers seat. "Thankfully it was my left leg that got broken," Andy says, holding down the brake with her right foot while putting it into gear. After a quick stop to pick up another milkshake, Andy drove back to where they are. Andy called Kyoya to get him and Tamaki to get groceries. As they went quickly to put all the stuff up, Andy went up the steps, one at a time, up to Tamaki's room, which is, thankfully, one floor lower than Kyoya's.

As she finally got to the door, she opened it and, after shutting the door, she immediately went over to the couch and flopped over. Pouting, she closes her eyes as her mind drifts off into a string of thoughts.

Haruhi set's Andy's milkshake on the table. She looks at the tall ginger, seeing her still. If Haruhi didn't know better, she'd say she was asleep. She looked calm and peaceful.

Just as Haruhi threw a blanket over her, Adeline's eyes open quickly, looking over at her. "What time is it," she asks, pulling the blanket around her.

"Almost noon," she says, "Take a nap, will you? You need rest."

"But... there's a game coming on," Andy whines.

"Is there any part of your life that isn't about soccer," Haruhi mutters as she starts to walk away.

Andy shook her head, "Nope! I'm an athlete, it's in my blood. It's who I am! Just accept me for me, will you Haruhi?" The next part, Andy didn't hear all of it, but she heard 'smart ass'.Though, a few minutes later, Andy did indeed end up asleep.

Haruhi threw a blanket over the sleeping athlete before going and starting to work her way through making an 'American dinner'.

Kyoya takes the remote from Andy's hand, pressing the record button before turning it off.

He looked over to see his best friend grinning. "I'm happy you two are getting along like this again," He states, before giving him yet another grin.

"I just have to stay back and wait," Kyoya says.

Tamaki frowned slightly, "It was hard."

Kyoya couldn't help by noticed that his statement wasn't a question. Tamaki knew how hard it was for Kyoya. He knew that Kyoya had to stand back and wait for her to become comfortable around him again. Kyoya couldn't force her into a relationship, or even a friendship, after that. He didn't know if Adeline would ever want to be near him ever again. But that didn't hurt as much as the fact that he knew that his words are what really hurt her, not that he lied. She was angry, yes, but she was more upset about her mother passing away. Kyoya was just someone she took the anger out on. He understands that, and he holds nothing against her.

But being patient, and not being able to help her thought all this as much as he wanted to, that was the hard part. He knew what it was like to lose a mother. Truth be told, he missed her almost every day. He wanted to know what she'd think of the person he's become, to know if she was proud of him or not, but most of all, he just wished she was here. That's what Andy is feeling right now, and Kyoya knew those feelings very well.

She was the kind of human being the world needed. A kind heart, a person who treated everyone right, even if they didn't do the same. Adeline was like that, in a way. Kyoya knew that if his mother were here today, she would adore Andy. Andy was the type pf person she would admire. Someone who is strong when needed to be, but very kind other wise, especially to children.

Tamaki gave Kyoya a look, "Are you ok, Mom Ami?"

Kyoya looked to the ceiling, "Just... thinking about my mother."

"It's been so long since then," Tamaki mumbled.

"Over twelve years," Kyoya states.

"Does it get any easier," Tamaki asks, looking up at him.

"No... no, it doesn't."

Tamaki put a hand on his best friends shoulder, and nodded. After, he left, Kyoya sat, his mind flooding with thoughts. Soon, the dinner will be done, and he glanced over, at the T.V.

Andy wasn't going to be happy, since her team just lost. Later that night, when Andy was hopping up the steps, Kyoya tried not to smile as she pouted and muttered. He caught things like 'should have not had a PK', and 'fuckin ref swallowed his whistle'. They got to Kyoya's door, and Andy leaned against the wall as he unlocked the door.

"That doesn't get any easier," She mutters.

"It's not forever," Kyoya says, unlocking the door. He steps aside, looking to her.

Andy starts to go in. Her cast catches the sill. Andy reaches back as she falls forward, feeling Kyoya's hand in hers immediately. Andy closes her eyes, expecting the floor, even if she knows she won't hit it now. She feels Kyoya pull her back up, so that she was once again standing. She looks up at him, a small grin on her face, "Thank you."

"Can't have you breaking your other leg," He says.

"I know, then I'll be out of a job longer."

"Oh ha ha," Andy says, folling it by sticking her tongue out at him.

As she steps into the door, and sits in a chair, she sighs.

"I hear you're having an interview soon," He states.

Andy nods, "It'll be... hard."

"You've survived everything so far," Kyoya says, "You can defiantly survive this."

"I just don't want this to make it so that my personal life become everyone's business," She admits.

"I'd hate to inform you that that is already the case."

"But... not like I have paparazzi following me every minute of every day... there's some aspects of my life that I want to be just mine," She says, crossing her arms. "No one needs to know what I do all the time, how I fall asleep, or shit like that... but will that change after this?"

"I think you're making it out to be worse than it will be," He says.

Andy grins, "Besides, believe it or not, all of this paparazzi stuff started before I started to date you. Well, not the after games and stuff pictures."

"I'm not sure if I should feel offended or not," He says, walking towards his kitchen.

"No," Andy says, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant it like... no one cared who I was really until I met you."

"People knew who you are," He says, starting to make coffee.

"Yes, they did," Andy agrees, "But... they didn't care what kind of person I am... or if I'd make a good anything... good enough anything."

"I thought you don't care what other's think," He says, looking at her.

"It's getting hard not to anymore, now that I'm a 'role model'. I've got to watch everything now."

He gives her a look, "What are you trying to say, Adeline?"

"Just... bring me back to Earth if I change to much or if it gets to my head. And know if I do change, that my feeling about you won't," Andy says, looking towards her feet.

Kyoya walked towards her listening to still talking.

"And if you ever just... want out or something, I guess, I won't blame you at all," She says. She feels someone grab her hands. Looking up, she sees his eyes.

"Adeline Val, I'd never want out of this," He says, giving her a smile.

"Are you sure," She asked.

"I wouldn't forsake what we have just because you have attention," He says. "Besides, you've dealt with attention from me, for being with me. And I don't thing you'll change that much, because you haven't yet."

Andy smiles, "It amazes me how much you believe in me."

"Why?"

"Because no one has believed in me as much as you do... not even me."

"I'm sure from what I've heard from your mother, both her and your father believed in you just as much."

Andy smiles, "I'm sorry." She stands looking at him still. She takes a deep breath, and closes her eyes. She didn't think, she didn't talk, she just did. Leaning in she places her lips on his, giving him a very soft kiss. Kyoya moves his hands, gently holding Andy's face, kissing her back just as gently. Andy couldn't help but to smile into the kiss as she wraps her arms around him, holding him close to her. It was the first time since they had that argument that Andy felt that kissing him was completely right. She's had to stop herself from doing so before, because she knew it wouldn't feel like this... feel like it use to, before everything happened. Since she's seen him after, her body kept wanting her to kiss him. Andy knew that it was because she was physically attracted to him, because her body wanted it... but her mind was always not ready. Now, however, her mind was. As the kiss got deeper, and more passionate, but still soft and sweet, she felt Kyoya's hands tangle themselves into her hair. As they broke the kiss, Andy closed her eyes as he rested his forehead against hers.

"You have no reason to be sorry, Adeline."

Andy opens her eyes, looking and seeing love and compassion in his... and understanding. She smiled, and pulls him close, her lips meeting his again.


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry this took so long! D:**

**I've just been getting back into life, and trying to fit in again with friends and things. It's hard, but I think it's all going good. My family is fun, and I had a wonderful time. I hope you enjoy this part.**

**Thank you all for being there through thick and thin.**

* * *

_**"To live is the rarest thing in the world. Most people exist, that is all." ― Oscar Wilde**_

A pair of green eyes open slowly. Andy turns, stretching. She looks at the alarm, "Holy fuck I'm going to be late!"

Jumping out of bed, she sprints into her bathroom. Taking a speed shower, Andy dresses in some sweat pants and her usual tank top. As she leaves her apartment, her neighbor hold out a caramel frappe.

"Thank you, Steph," Andy says, "Gotta go, running late, I'll pay you back later!"

"You better," she says, laughing.

Andy looks around, at first trying to get a cab to stop. She finally gives up and just runs, carefully so she doesn't spill the coffee. She bursts into the lobby where it's being set up, and takes a sigh or relief, happy that no one was waiting on her. As she sits down she takes a deep breath, letting it out. Her hands shake a bit, but she knows she'll be alright. It's just an interview, she tells herself. One with possibly one of the most famous women in history, who just so happens to give the hardest interviews. Andy knows that when this comes out, her personal life is all out there. Andy has always been aloof in interviews when they try to crack open her personal life. A life of greatness, sure, but people are not interested in that. After all, it's common knowledge. They want to know the scandalous tales, and the darkest parts of her life. They want to know that Adeline Val, who little kids across the world adored, isn't the picture perfect person they think she is.

And Andy was about to give it to them.

The door across the room opens, and Oprah Winfrey smiles at her, "Hello!"

Andy smiles back, "Hey!"

Standing, they both hug as they begin to start to get comfortable. They were in a lounge at UNC, and there were cameras on her in every direction.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you," Andy says.

"Oh no, the pleasure is mine!"

Andy fidgets in her seat, trying not to seem so nervous.

"So," She says, "I was told, by many of your teammates over twitter that you're actually quite… awkward, or even quiet, in front of people and doing something over than playing soccer."

"Jumping right on in, I like that," Andy says with a laugh, "Well… I sort of am."

"Do you think that there's a reason for that," She asks, looking at Andy. In her eyes, Andy saw that she was truly curious, and that she really wanted to know the answer. Most interviews don't care.

"I suppose it comes from being picked on a lot throughout middle and high school… and the things that are said don't exactly go away easily."

Oprah nods, "Does it ever hit you? That you're 17 and already an Olympic gold medalist. Already a world cup winner. Already the women's world player of the year?"

"The last one doesn't really… it was never on my radar," Andy says. "The first… I'm proud of it, I really am, but I'll never be able to separate it from what else happened. The middle… that is what meant the most to me. Some of my teammates would possibly retire without a world cup title, and that just couldn't happen, because they deserve it."

"Why do you feel so passionately about that? As well as not give the recognition you deserve for your award?"

"Collectively, they are all passionate, driven, and strong. Everyone on the team is their own person, and they stand firmly in everything they do. I admire that. On the field… my teammates drive me to be a better person, and they do the same off. They've given me so much. As to the award, I couldn't have done it without someone passing me the ball. I wouldn't have been the 'hero'," Andy does finger quotes, "if we couldn't defend them off from getting another. Also, honesty, Abby… Abby was the one who taught me everything. She took me under her wing and taught me. I had the skills, they just needed to be tweaked a bit. I annoyed her, asked her questions every day, and never once did she ever tell me to stop. She encourages me to do that. She understand that, to keep this going, the legacy of the team to continue, you need to teach the younger generation, so that when the time comes, they can stand on their own. Abby is like my big sister I never had… and to know that she took her time to do that for me means more to me than she'll ever know. So really, that award is a testament to what she taught me, as well as what my father taught me, more than anything I've ever done."

"Most athletes don't say that," She says, "It's always 'my accomplishments', and 'what I've did for the team'".

"Without a team behind you, you are a nobody," Andy says.

She smiles, "I like people like you, who understand that the world has more people than just you… that other people should get recognition for what they do as well."

"Thank you," Andy says, smiling, before taking a sip of a caramel frappe.

"What was your childhood like?"

"Pretty normal," Andy says, "I was just a normal kid. Playing and running... my mother actually put me in all types of sports, like gymnastics and basketball, but soccer stuck with me."

"When you play now, do you feel the connection you have with your father," She asks, before taking a sip of water.

"Always," Andy said, "At first, I started to train with him because I wanted to just do something with him... to make him proud. It only took a few days for me to fall in love with the game. But every time I step on the pitch, I feel like he's looking down at me."

"Are there moments n your life that he wouldn't be proud of?" She looks at Andy sincerely, "I know it's hard to talk about your personal life..."

"No it's fine," Andy says as her heartbeat quickens, "I... I'm not proud, of the things I did. When my mother started to drink, I went into a very great depression. I was a bomb waiting to explode. I did things that were dangerous. I didn't drink, or do drugs. I hated those things, because I thought they'd make me like my mother. I did drive illegally until I got a license, and went about 90 miles an hour. I was also very... provocative."

"In the way you wore your clothes or...?"

"Sex," Andy states, her cheeks turning a bit red. "I'm not saying that if you are that way, that it's a bad thing. It doesn't make you a bad person. But finding who you are, first. But that pert of my life came from me believing that my mother really didn't love my father, and that turned into my believing love is a joke and a lie. I thought that about her because I thought she was making a fool of herself, when it was just the booze."

Oprah nods, "What was this part of your life like?"

"It's something I never want to go back to," Andy says, "I got called every name in the book. Whore, floozy, slut... but at that point, I was in so much pain, I didn't care. The only time I never did care was when it was something soccer related. But it got to the point where I honestly didn't care if I knew them or not. I had friends with benefits, one night stands, all of it. In hindsight, I wish that never happened."

She nods, "We all make mistakes, Andy."

Andy nods, "That we do."

"Do you know why you acted that way?"

"Because I wanted someone there for me," Andy says, "I wanted someone to love me, someone to just be there for me, or listen, at the very least."

"Speaking of love," She says with a smile, "I'm probably going to ask a bit later how that aspect of your like is going now."

Andy nods, "Alright." Taking a sip of her coffee again.

"What was the turning point in your life, to change it away from promiscuity?"

"Getting on the US team," Andy says, "There are rules, and things like that. I had responsibilities, a duty. It was a huge honor that I was given the chance, and I wasn't going to let it slip away."

"Let's fast forward a bit, if you don't mind?"

"Not at all," Andy says with a smile.

"World cup final," She says, her voice very even, but a smile was on her face. "What went through your mind when you saw not that the ball went into the net, but when you saw your teammates faces, after scoring that last minute goal?"

"No one has ever asked me that," Andy says. Closing her eyes, she tries to bring back those thoughts and emotions. It was easy, really. "The first face I truly saw was actually Pia's. All I could feel was happiness, because she was happy. Pride, really, seeing how not only were we all happy, not only have we all survived this together, but I could tell that they were proud... that I made them proud, and that, on everyone's face, that our dream was still alive."

"Someone once told me that you didn't care about what other people thought of you," She says, "But you care what they think?"

"I know them, and they know me, as a person, not just as an athlete. There's more to me than soccer... but I care what they think."

"And everyone else?"

"To be frank, If I don't personally know you, those people who think their opinions of my life should matter, that their opinions should dictate how I live my life... they can go fuck themselves." Andy shrugs as she takes another drink. This is who she is. This is her, and people can take it or leave it.

Oprah laughs, "You know, more people should live like that!"

"I know," Andy says, lifting her legs into the chair and sits on them cross-legged.

"Is that the reason why you stray away from doing anything like magazine covers?"

"No," She says, "I don't do those for two reasons, but one of them is that I dislike how... photoshopped everything is. They make women look skinnier and curvier or, for female athletes, not as muscled. It's just disgusting, honestly."

"Isn't it," She says, "It's telling people that this is what they're suppose to be, when the people in the pictures are not even like that."

"Exactly," Andy says, "People should be who they are, and only themselves, because that's all anyone should as of you."

"You," She says, pointing at Andy, "You are wise beyond your years."

"No," Andy says, "I was just raised right. The lessons I learned as a child were the ones to teach a kid. That's why I am the way I am."

She nods, "Do you feel any anger toward your mother, still today?"

She closes her eyes again. She knew this would be brought up as well, "If you would have asked me that about a year ago, I would have said yes."

"What changed?"

"She did," Andy says, "She tried. My mother... she because a mom again."

"Do you feel as if what happened to her is some higher power or so punishing her for what she did to you?"

"No," Andy says, "Because she was in such a great grief, she just wanted to escape. I can understand that... I did the same thing, in a way. She just picked the wrong way to take her mind of it, and then it took control of her, is all."

"Do you believe in a higher power? Or a religion?"

"There have been moments in my life where I can't explain what happened. I feel as if there's something there. Am I religious? Well... that's complicated. Do I believe in God? Yes, but I'm not sure how to go about it. However, I don't attend anything, because some of the thing, the hateful things people do in his name is wrong, and I can't support that hate."

"Before I continue to ask about your life, I have a few questions, ones with one word answers. What do you think is the quality all humans should have?"

"Compassion."

"A word you try to live by?"

"Strength."

"What's wrong with the world?"

"Selfishness."

"Something you feel to lack in life?"

"Peace."

"How so?"

"My mind... it's not always my friend. I'm very critical of myself, sadly."

She nods, "Thank you. Now... Japan?"

Andy laughs, "Alright, what do you want to know?"

"Was it easy, making friends?"

"Well, they sort of just fell in place. There's a story about that, as well."

"Can I hear it?"

"Well, I met two of them before, because they were the president and vice president of the class. But I was practicing soccer. My knee gave in as I kicked it, and I look and see it hit the windshield of a car."

"No," She says, "Were the people alright?"

"One just had a cut over his eye, but it was the same two people. I'm not going to say names, even if you already know who they are."

"Their privacy?"

"Yes," Andy says, "I have every right to tell my life, but no right to tell their lives."

"Alright, I respect that," she says with a warm smile.

Andy can't help but smile back. "But I was so upset I did that, that they could have been killed, that I offered anything. So I made a deal. If I worked for their school club, I'd be ok."

"What kind of club?"

"It's a Host Club. They really just let anyone in and they have tea and talk. The name makes it sound worse than it is, but that about it. But because of that, I made friends with seven people whom even now I hold very close."

"Now, through all you went through with your friends, you met someone."

"Yes I did," Andy says, with a smile.

Oprah smiles and looks at the camera, "When we come back, we'll talk to Andy about this person in her life, as well as get to the Olympics."

Andy makes a face at the camera, causing people to laugh as everyone takes a break.


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello again, everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating as much. I'm just really enjoying life right now.** **Hope you're all ok after that awesome Superbowl! No matter who you wanted to win, I think we know that it was Beyonce who stole the show ;D I hope you guys have an amazing day, and that you're happy and that everything is all well with you!**

**And thank you, for sticking with me. It means so much. I'm trying to update, I promise.**

* * *

_**"Be yourself- not your idea of what you think somebody else's idea of yourself should be." ― Henry David Thoreau**_

"So, after you made friends, what happened?"

"Well," Andy says, stretching a bit, "They had a club, and I joined, so most days after school hours, I'd be there, helping with whatever they needed. Cleaning, making tea and stuff of that sort. It was fun, really. For the first time, I felt like I belong some where that wasn't a soccer pitch."

"So for your entire life, other then when you're playing, you felt... alone?"

"After my father passed, yes," Andy says, nodding.

"How have you been able to just keep going," she asks, "It just seems like, for over half your life, you were very unhappy."

Andy nods, "I was. I was depressed and alone and scared with no one to turn to... but I had a dream... one to make my Dad proud, where ever he may be. A dream to make myself proud... for the first time in my life to feel some sort of accomplishment. I've learned a lesson a long time ago that really, all that matters is that I could live with myself and my decisions... but I never truly lived it until after I had a group to support me. It was because I was determined and because of friends and teammates that I'm still standing today."

Oprah just grins, "You... you really just impress me so much. You're so humble and real."

"Thank you," Andy says with a smile.

"So you met your friends, and spent time with them. Then something you never thought would happen happened to you."

Andy nods, "I fell in love."

"What was that like?"

"It was scary," Andy says, "I've never known what it was like to even have a crush on someone, and then, suddenly, I realize 'Woah, Andy, you like him as more than a friend'... I was scared."

"Why were you scared of these feelings?"

"Because I've never had to open myself up like that for anyone before," Andy explains, "I always relied on me, myself and I. I knew what I felt, and for a long time, no one else needed to know. Until all this. Then I just noticed myself becoming more and more open to him... I would pace back and forth in my room telling myself 'Andy, what are you doing? What is this? Are you sick?'"

"I understand that his family were not all into you being around him for a while." she says, care to talk about that?"

"Well... I'm not going to lie, his family are completely stinkin' rich. They probably wanted him to be with a girl from another family that was filthy rich. I'm not rich. I've got barely enough to live off of, because I'm still paying off debts from my mother's funeral... but he wanted me anyways. His step mother hated me, still hates me."

"Do you know why?"

"I have no idea," Andy states, shrugging her shoulders, "But I feel sorry for her. She hates me for no reason. Hate is something people shouldn't feel all the time, and she does, and I feel bad for her, but only she can help herself."

"I heard she poured wine all over you...?"

"Oh yeah, she did."

"What did you do?"

"Gave her the middle finer and told her 'fuck you'." She looks up, "Can I say that?"

"We can bleep it out," she says. "So... 2011, World Cup final. How did you feel leading up to the game?"

"I was really nervous. I was worried that now I have all of these friends, and I didn't want to disappoint them. I especially didn't want to disappoint my team mates. But, most of all, my mom was there... and I felt as if I had to prove to her that I am worth her attention."

"And after?"

"I was so happy. There was a sense of pride and it wasn't for me. It was for what we, as a team, had collectively done together."

"Was it weird, being the best in the world? Did that ever hit you, that fact?"

"It did, after we went to New York... and all those people... I felt like 'For now... I'm the best. But soon, It'll be up to grabs again'."

"It's always the next thing, with this team, isn't it?"

"We start preparing for the next tournament one or so days after a win... we're overachievers that way, I suppose."

She looks into Andy's eyes, "Is winning everything?"

Taking a deep breath, Andy thinks of how to answer. "For us, yes. We expect the best of ourselves. We don't win because we individually want it. We do, but we know that... the looks on everyone face after a loss is something we don't want to see. Because all of us are thinking 'I could have done something better', 'If I didn't mess up that one time'... and we just take that as it comes and move on. But when you're paid to win, and to succeed yes, it is important, but it's not everything."

"Olympics. The final, the team won gold, and it's your first one. I can't imagine how happy you felt. When you heard the news about your mother... how did it feel?"

"Oh man," Andy says, "I... I haven't felt that n so long. That feeling of complete numbness... the feeling of not feeling anything. She talked with me, telling me why it was she was dying. I told her that I loved her and that it wasn't goodbye. Then... she was gone. I was just so sad. Then, like a flip of a switch, I got angry."

"Why?"

"My mother told the person I'm dating what was going on, and I didn't know how serious anything was until she told me as she died... I was so angry at her for not telling me."

She nods, asking why once more.

"I... I just wanted to help her," Andy says, as tears fill her eyes. It was still too soon, but she knew she had to let this sadness out somehow. "She didn't tell me, and she told someone else. She did it because she knew I'd drop everything to take care of her."

"Would you?"

"There are more Olympics," Andy says, "But I only have one mother. She would have felt so guilty for it, because I would have even dropped soccer for her. She wouldn't want me to give that up, but she's worth it. I can't even look at the gold medal right now."

"How did you react towards your significant other, after finding out he hid that from you?"

"I reacted the same way I did when Dad died... I completely blew up, this time it was at him, because he held that from me. I don't blame him, now, for ding it, but then... anger clouded my rational thinking. We both have tempers that are just horrific. So when he finally snapped, we just clashed it was like a bomb went off, and all that was left was just hurt and pain. It took a while until I could face him again."

"Why couldn't you face him?"

"I felt guilty for what I said. I didn't mean any of it... I just get vicious... and I aim for whatever will hurt the most."

"Are you afraid of what people will think of you, after this comes out?"

"No," Andy says, "No one is perfect, and they shouldn't expect me to be. I'm in the public eye, yes, but I will stay true to myself above anything. I'm Adeline Val, and to try to be anyone else would be an insult to my parents, and an insult to the people who just like me for who I am."

"I admire that about you," She says. "No matter what you're faced with, you're always you."

"It's the only me I can be," And says, smiling.

"Well, our time is sadly, almost up," She says, "But just a few more questions."

"Speed round?"

"Exactly," She says with a laugh, "What do you do with your spare time?"

"Read, play video games, but mostly work out, honestly."

"With this new league coming up, have you decided to stick with collegiate soccer?"

"Yes," Andy says, "For the two years I'm here, I'll stick with it. I've already signed a deal with a team after that for three seasons, however."

"If you had just one more day to live, how would you spend it?"

"I'd play one last game, and spent the time after with my friends and teammates, who are my family now."

"If you could thank anyone for what's happened to you in the past two years, who would t be?"

"For my career? Pia. She believe in me first. After her, Abby. Abby has helped me grow as a play so much, every goal I make is really just a testament to what she's been able to teach me. In my personal life? My friends. They gave me a place to belong when I had none."

"And, lastly, what do you want people to take from this. From you sharing your story?"

"I... I just want everyone to understand that, while I may not be perfect, and I wasn't always the perfect role model, even a person who nearly screwed up their life can accomplish their dreams. Dream big, because they do happen, but you have to work hard towards those dreams. But it's worth it."

Andy smiles one last time as the camera goes off and she takes a breif moment to wonder if she should have done that at all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! So here it is, after a long time! I'm so sorry it took this long. My grandmother is... her health isn't good, to be honest. I don't really want to get into it, but updates won't be as often, and I'm sorry. I'll try, I promise.**

**I've been thinking in my spare time about music and it seems as if there's so many songs that remind me of Andy. 'Hall of Fame' by The Script.**

**Thanks for sticking with this. I really appreciate it. I hope your lives are well and that everything is good for you all!**

**-Pen**

**P.S. If there's any mistakes, just tell me. I didn't have time to read though it, so if you spot anything, just tell me. Thank you in advance, I know theres a lot, most likely.**

* * *

_**"You crave winning and fear losing instead of just doing. To succeed you must remove your self-imposed limitations." ― Wayne Gerard Trotman, **__Veterans of the Psychic Wars_

"'Andy Val, a soccer superstar recently just put her entire life out for the public to see,'" Andy shrugs, reading an article from ESPN W. She held her phone to her ear as she continued to read, "'Everything from the deaths of her parents to even moments of her life she's most ashamed of, she's left nothing to the imagination.' Really? Nothing? Isn't that what they say when someone poses naked or something?"

"You knew this was coming, Adeline," Kyoya says from the other end. Andy can faintly hear him tap away on his keyboard. Knowing him, he was working on school work.

"Meh, most seems to be ok with it... only people that don't like what I've said are super overprotective mothers who are like 'MY CHILD CAN NOT HAVE THIS WOMAN AS HER ROLE MODEL ANYMORE,'" Andy screeches. "'HOW DARE SHE, A HUMAN, MAKE MISTAKES!'"

"Thank you for that headache," Kyoya says.

"You're welcome. Gotta have something remain a sense of normal, and giving you headaches was normal."

"No, Tamaki giving me headaches was normal... and it still is."

"Hey, you're the one who picked your best friend," Andy says.

"Sometimes it seems as if I made a poor choice," He says.

Andy laughs, knowing that deep down, he doesn't mean it.

"How is your leg?"

"Well, it's not broken anymore," Andy says, "I'm starting to run and get my strength back so that I'm ready for the playoffs."

"Training with the team?"

"Not the national team, but college, yeah. I'm ready."

"Good luck," He says.

Andy smiles. As they end their conversation, Andy was looking forward to the next month.

* * *

Andy stood, covered in sweat and dirt as she looked over at the referee. She was truly flabbergasted as she held up a card, the color red so bright, it seemed to burn Andy's eyes. As she watched as her teammates rushed around the ref, trying to plead her case, Andy just rolled her eyes. Before leaving the field Andy told the team that they should stop arguing with the ref before they got cards themselves.

Andy watches a replay of the incident Andy raised her leg about a foot off the ground. She was going to bring the ball down to her feet. Her eyes we're on the ball. In the reply, she watches as the Stanford player ran into her foot.

"Fuckin' bullshit," Andy mutters. It was a complete accident on her part. She can't control if the other player decided to run into her foot. At most, it was a yellow.

It was hard for Andy to sit on the sideline of the NCAA final, watching as she she felt helpless. She wanted to go out there, but she is to spend the next 50 or so minutes watching from the sidelines. She scored, bringing them up one before Stanford got level.

As if it wasn't already a nightmare, Andy watched as the championship trophy is lifted by another team as tears stream down her face. It wasn't the world cup, or the Olympics, but Andy goes into competitions always expecting the best of herself. It hurts, to lose anything, and since she's so competitive, Andy couldn't keep herself from letting the tears go.

As other awards are given out, Andy had to dry her eyes as she was given the one for 'Offensive Player of the NCAA Tournament'.

"Personal accolades... they don't really feel as if they mean something, to me, with out the championship. I can't look at myself and say 'hey, they gave you the best offensive player' award, so it must be true'. It's always, 'Well, I could have done better'," Andy says as the camera is in her face.

"How do you feel about the red card and hoe do you feel it effected the game?"

"I feel as if she hit me, and it was just an accident, and I hope she's ok. I've got plenty of knocks, and I know those bruises won't look too pretty in the morning. But I hope she's ok, and that there is no permanent damage. I thought it was yellow card worthy, but red? No, I don't agree. But the ref is the law and nothing can be done at this point. I felt that it changed the entire shift of the game. Playing a man down, it's rough, and Stanford got business done and that's why they're the champions."

After her shower, Andy sat on the sidelines of the Harvard Stadium where the final was taken place. She closes her eyes and feel backwards, laying down against the grass. As she stays there, she listens as she hears someone walking towards her. She opens her eyes, looking up at Kyoya who stood there, looking down at her.

"Fuckin'. Damn. Red card," Andy says.

"I know," He says, holding a hand out towards her.

Andy takes it, getting up. She hugs Kyoya, "I can help a team win a world cup. I can help a team win the Olympics. I can't even help a team win a damn college championship."

"They don't hold it against you," Kyoya says.

She pouts, "They should."

"Come on," He says.

"I want caramel," Andy says, "A whole pound."

"I don't think you can eat a whole pound, but you can have it if it'll make you happy," He says as they walk off the field.

"Don't test me, I just lost and I feel the need to prove myself," Andy warns.

Kyoya looked over at Andy, "You'd just make yourself sick."

Andy shrugs, "It would be worth it."

"You'd regret it later," He counters as they exit the stadium.

"You're right," She says, taking in a deep breath.

"Someone has to be here to make sure you're not doing anything too ignorant."

"Well, I never," Andy says, rolling her eyes. She smiled over at him before taking his hand in hers. As they walk out towards the dorms, she looks over at Kyoya. "Tamaki and Haruhi?"

"They went home to visit, since there's about a week off."

"Not you?"

"I couldn't just leave you alone, Adeline."

Andy smiles, "Afraid I'd do something too ignorant?"

"I didn't want you to experience a win or a loss like this alone," He says, giving her hand a bit of a squeeze.

Andy smiles sadly, "Thank you... I hate losing."

"I know," He says.

"Why, though? Compared to the world cup, this isn't... it's not as important."

"You hate it," He says as they turn a corner, "Because winning validates your talent, in your mind. Winning, to you, equates to making your father and your mother proud."

She stops, looking towards the ground.

Looking over, Kyoya places a hand on her shoulder.

Looking up at him, a tear slips down her face. She closes her eyes and says, "I'm ready to talk about it. About mom... dying."

Before he could say anything Andy begins to walk again. Soon they make it back to his room. Kyoya sits on the couch and looks up at her, and waits for her to talk.

"I'm angry," She says, as tears continue down.

"I know," He says. He doesn't push her in this. He knows that, especially for this, if you pressure her for information, she'll just shut off and not speak another word.

She takes a few steps to the left, pacing a pit as she spoke. "I'm angry that she left alone. I'm angry that it was hidden from me. And I'm angry that cancer even fucking exists. It's not fair, she made a mistake and it's just not fair."

Kyoya takes off this glasses and rubs his eyes. As he paces them back, she comes back into focus. Andy was standing there, her hair wet and her eyes red as tears kept coming. He hated that she was hurting, and he hates that he knew that there was nothing he could do to make it better. "Are you still angry at me?"

Andy nods, "Yes. I am... but I don't hold it against you anymore."

"Are you sure," He asks.

"Yes," Andy says, "I would have done the same thing... and I love you, Kyoya. I can't stay mad at you when you were just trying to protect me. But... I've got no Mom or Dad here anymore... the only grandfather I have is some where in New York and his idea of taking care of me is putting money in a bank and never giving a shit."

"I remember when I lost my Mom," Kyoya said. "I felt... alone."

"I don't feel alone. Just like ever since she left, I just couldn't handle people. That doesn't even make sense, does it?"

"It does. Even if it didn't, it wouldn't matter."

Andy wipes her eyes. She sits on the floor then, looking up at him, asks, "Did it hurt this much? Will it hurt this bad forever?"

He frowns, "It did. It still does. It just gets easier to deal with." Placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're strong, and you will get though this, but you have to let it hurt. You have to let yourself scream and cry, whatever you need to. You'll feel so much better if you do."

Andy looks down. Kyoya watches as her shoulders start to shake a bit, and before he could try to comfort her, she lifts her head up and lets out a long, loud scream.

After a bit, she stops, taking a deep breath. She looks as tears were still in her eyes, "Like that?"

"Yes," He says, "Just like that."

Andy smiles, "I do feel better. Thank you."

"No problem," He says, "Though, now people are going to be thinking I'm murdering someone in here."

Andy laughs, "You? No."

"I'm nice to you, Adeline," He says, "I'm not nice to others really. So I don't think it would surprise anyone."

She stands, holding her arms out. Kyoya stands, giving her a hug.

"Thank you, Kyoya," Andy says just as there's a knock at the door, making Andy jump.

Andy smile at him before walking towards his kitchen, "I need some water after that, holy damn my mouth is dry."

As she fills the glass of water, she hears him walk into another room, completely ignoring the knock at the door. After getting her water, Andy walks to the door, and sees an angry girl. Before she could say anything, Andy explains that Kyoya's not a murder, that everything is fine and so on. After a few minutes, Andy shut the door. She turns, looking over. She sees Kyoya leaning against the door frame of his room. He held a hand up, and hanging on one of his fingers from a purple ribbon was a piece of heavy gold.

Andy looks at it, them to him.

"I think it's time you have this back," He says, walking over. He puts it around her neck. "It's time for you to be proud of this again."

Andy picks it up, and looks at it. Running her ringers on the side that says 'London 2012'. She looks up up at him, and smiles. "I think so too." She smiles down at t, and drops it, so it hangs from her neck again. Andy hugged Kyoya before looking up at him, and meeting his lips with hers. She missed him a lot, so much every time they were apart. She'd survive, but she enjoyed being with him. He was someone who truly got who she is, and he's the only one left who does, and Andy's not willing to let go of that.


	9. Authors Note

**I am just so, so sorry, everyone! I just had so much to catch up on. To be honest, I've been a bit greedy. I got to go and leave the country, go and visit England, go and watch some soccer games! I got to see Manchester United get the Barclay's Premier League trophy! GLORY GLORY MAN UNITED! I got to see them in the parade to take the trophy around Manchester, on this huge bus! It was great! They're my favorite team, other than the U.S. women. So seeing them was a dream come true. It was so... the atmosphere was amazing, and I love it there. I got to see London, and walk everywhere, and people watch (sounds creepy, I know). It was an enlightening experience. I love that team and every single one of it's players! **

**Friends, family, school, and now, college soon... It's all just was so much! My life is taking a turn I honestly didn't know if I had the opportunity to take. I had to work hard, and try with all my might.**

**But that's really no excuse for me to not update.**

**I must admit, since this started out of me trying to get though my cancer, when I didn't have it anymore, I had to take a step back from this. Look at this from the outside, and just think about how much this story, this fictional character, has helped me more than I could have ever thought... it over loaded my emotions and I just had to step back a while... though I didn't mean to step back for THAT long.**

**I won't be able to update as much as I use to, but, I'm trying to work for at the very least twice a month. I'm going to try and pick this up, and try to bring this character that has helped more people than just me back to life. To be honest, it's kind of daunting... Adeline Val just seems like a character much bigger than I ever thought she'd be... but I love her for it! :)**

**So, if you're willing to stick with me, we'll get this going again. If you're willing to read this again, and do deal with my crazy self... well, I'd love to finish the story for you all. I'll be starting updating next month, so... if you want it, it'll be here for you.**

**And lastly, I want to thank every single one of you for being so damn helpful to me. The nice thoughts and well wishes... you literally kept me going. YOU, READING THIS, ARE THE REASON WHY I WAS ABLE TO FIGHT CANCER. AND YOU WILL NEVER, EVER KNOW EXACTLY HOW GRATEFUL I AM TO YOU, FOR GIVING ME THAT SPARK I NEEDED.**

**I'm going to go cry happy tears in my room now. Thank you all so, so much.**

**-Pendie**


End file.
